


a kiss

by junhuixeveryone



Series: one shots of junhui ships [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone
Summary: jihoon wouldn't say he disliked it, just that he was now one of the most embarrassed people on earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I tried to give a decent beginning to this but I couldn't really??? This was written before tell me why like months before which is why this might seem so much worse than tell me why.. what even is this I'm sorry
> 
> also lowercase is intended just like in tell me why

based off the prompt "junhui kisses jihoon during a part-switch video"

“why on earth did you just kiss me there?” jihoon isn't sure if he’s mad, honestly it's more about him being shy about jun doing that when a camera was recording them.

“why not? is it illegal to kiss my boyfriend?” junhui said, then giving a slight smirk.

jihoon just sighs and slightly angles his head away from jun.

“well, no… but it's illegal to do that in front of the camera!” jihoon decides that he’s flustered, when thinking back about this.

“relax ji, they’ll probably just take it as fan service since it was just a little peck anyways.” junhui’s smile was full of reassurance but jihoon needed more than just a small smile to convince him.

“aren't you supposed to do fan service, y’know in front of the fans?!” jihoon was stressed about this now, reaching out to his head to fiddle with his hair, to hope that would give him a little sense of relief.. if they were exposed, it could cost them their career.

“ji~ don't worry so much, okay~ people won't find it weird, anyways it's in an angle that you can't tell where it was placed or if it even was placed.” jun grabbed jihoon’s hands from his hear and rubbed lightly in the middle of his palms. unsurprisingly, this was a lot more comforting. jun’s voice was unusually cute, but jihoon figured out that was a tone he uses to convince jihoon about something (and even though he knew it, it worked every. single. time.)

“ugh.. what do i do with you? how do you think it's going to be fine, don't stuff like this blow up quickly? and who gave you permission to call me ji?” jihoon had just a little amount of doubt left (it showed in his voice), and it was junhui’s job to clear it.

“hmm, you know you ask a lot of questions sometimes ji. it’ll be fine, didn't seungcheol hyung take your first kiss on camera anyways? nobody went and screamed ‘ew homo!!’ or ‘they’re dating!!’ or ruined your career, so why would it happen now? about the nickname, i felt like i used hoonie too much and you started to get used to it. you didn't blush as much as you usually did when i said it recently, so i decided that it was time for a new nickname that would grant me the pretty view of your red, blushing face. it seems to have worked?” jihoon wondered if it was normal to feel like you are melting when your boyfriend smiles at you. either way, it was happening.

“technically, seungcheol hyung didn't take my first kiss as i searched up the definition after it happened and it says it's a kiss you agree to-” jihoon played it cool, telling exactly what he had figured out.

“it was the first time your lips touched another person's lips, so I count it. it is a bit sad in that way though, i wish i was your first kiss..” jun mumbled the ending, while the taller is doing something jihoon thinks is a pout (a very cute one).

“if that's the case, don't be so stubborn about it.” jihoon moved a bit closer to jun’s ear and whispered “you’ll be the only one who kisses me from now on if that makes you feel better.”

the door opened, then revealing the main vocalist and the mom of the group.

“OH MY GOD JIHOON HYUNG AND JUNHUI HYUNG WHAT ON EARTH???” seungkwan yelled. there was a reason why he could do all of those high-notes, his screaming was so high pitched that they all had to cover their ears.

“and we thought they would be too unaffectionate to make-out while we are here…”  
jeonghan almost drawls, looking at the two sadly, almost if they had sinned.

“we weren't making out!!” jihoon exclaimed, his face slowly turning pink into a bright red that looked similar to the shade of a tomato.

“we were just talking!” jun exclaims to finish jihoon’s statement, and then the two move apart (not detaching all areas of contact, proven by the fact that jihoon had his arm leisurely rapped around junhui’s uncharacteristically thin waist and that jun had draped his arm over the shorter’s shoulder.)

“totally. that's why you guys were in such an intimate pose.” jeonghan says, sarcastic ness easily expressed in his voice.

“i’m going to go tell hansol, and chan, and mingyu hyung, actually i’ll just tell everyone!” with that, seungkwan leaves to spread the story of how he caught the two in the closet out of all the places. (it was a nice closet though, a walk-in with lights inside.)

“i’m going to go now too. i’ve got to tell jisoo before seungkwan does!” jeonghan leaves the two alone, finally.

“did that actually just happen.. did the two gossips just catch us in a closet speaking to each other? and they think we were making out… i’m not going to be able to stop hearing about this.. shouldn't we be worried that nobody in this group can keep a secret?!” jihoon was shout-whispering at this point, so junhui just took his hands again and rubbed them lightly. jihoon guessed he noticed how well that worked, since he used it again.

“whatever.. who cares. we’ll just catch a photo of jihan and verkwan kissing next time and send it to the seventeen group chat.” jun smiled his classic pretty smile and jihoon noticed just how much in love he was with that smile, with every part of jun from his looks to his personality. jihoon cut off that thought train quickly since he thought he was sounding like a sappy lead in a drama.

“wow.. savage. i like it.” jihoon smiled brightly at jun, showing off his pretty eye-smile and that's when it really hit jun. he had the cutest person on earth (who had an explosive temper) as his boyfriend.

jun could only laugh in return, unsure of what to say to the other.

“i feel tired. could we go snuggle then take our revenge?” jihoon said, with a big grin on his face by the time he finished the sentence.

“yeah, i’d definitely like that.” junhui responds, grabbing jihoon’s hands to walk over to the performance unit’s room.

“hi hyungs who made out in the closet!” mingyu greets them, smiling as if he hadn't said something jihoon found very rude.

“if i wasn't with jun right now you’d be dead by my guitar!” jihoon yells out to the tall guy who just sat there smiling.

“thank goodness jun hyung's almost always with you.” mingyu says, then turning back to wonwoo to continue talking about whatever they had been saying.

junhui laughs while he pulls the door shut in the performance unit’s room. jihoon flops onto the bed and jun joins him shortly after, then pulling the other into a tight grip.

“you’re really warm..” jihoon mumbles, forgetting that since he was near jun the older could easily hear his whisperings.

junhui smiles to himself and lets himself fall asleep.

things were amazing for this couple, even if they had to hide the relationship from the public.

SAY THE NAME SEVENTEEN! GC

dontcallmeshort:  
[2 photos inserted]

huihui:  
courtesy of ur prince junhui n my cutie jihoon

chanthemaknae:  
omg lol you took photos of them kissing XD

dontcallmeshort:  
why did you say my cutie ughh :(

pulluponthewacks:  
OML WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!!

divaboo:  
HOW COULD YOU HYUNGS THE OTHERS DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT US!!

angel1004:  
nah, you both were pretty obvious.

scoops:  
it would be weird if we didn't know.

huihui:  
scroll up jisoo hyung and jeonghan hyung..

jisooschrist:  
HOW COULD YOU YOU EVIL DEMON JIHOON!

angel1004:  
WHY WOULD YOU??? (ON A SIDENOTE I LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN THE PHOTO)

1010time: lol I'm here eating popcorn with mingyu and wonwoo

gyuvisual: smh @ this groupchat

divaboo:  
BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND THEY TOOK PHOTOS OF US WHILE WE WERE KISSING!! THATS NOT FAIR!!!

dontcallmeshort:  
IT’S CALLED PAYBACK, SEUNGKWAN. PAYBACK!!!

yes, things were perfectly amazing for this couple. they matched each other like pieces of a puzzle that arranged together to make one weird yet beautiful picture. (even if that picture had 11 others who made fun of it, they would like to say they didn't care (but it’s obvious they do, but who cares as the picture does it back to the other ones))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback to 2-3 month younger me


End file.
